Life Isn't What it Seems
by RaVeNcLaw ChIc
Summary: Harry finds out that Dumbledore is using him
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I own None Of the Harry Potter Characters. I just use them to make them do what i want.

It was the last day of term and Harry and the rest of the trio was on the train heading home for the summer. Lots of things have happened this year. Hermione and Ron have finally gotten together. This means that Harry is now the third wheel. He has also learned that he likes both guys and girls. He hasn't told anyone yet because he doesn't know how they will handle it. After he found out about Ron and Hermione he started to think that he was truly alone he had no one.

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat Professor Snape. He was reading a book on potions like normal. Snape has been reading for about an hour now and can't remember what he has read. His mind isn't concentrating on the book it is concentrating a young Griffindor with beautiful green eyes. Harry has been on his mind a lot lately but he knows it will never become something more cause how could Harry every like some one like Snape. Severus started to think that he too was truly alone.

Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron watching them snog and cuddle. Hermione looked up and then looked at Ron.

**Hermione**: "What's wrong Harry?"

**Harry**: "Nothing Mione just a little tired that's it."

**Hermione**: "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you when we get close to the

platform."

**Harry: **"Ok Thanks Mione."

Harry lays his head against the cold glass of the window. Five minutes later Hermione stood up.

**Hermione**: "Ron I'm going to go use the bathroom then I'm going to go and make my rounds."

**Ron**: "Ok Mione. I think I'm going to find Ginny."

The both got up and went there separate ways. Harry lay there trying to go to sleep but finding it impossible. So he just laid there with his eyes closed. About a half an hour later. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walk in to the compartment. Ginny was talking to Hermione about a magazine or something until she seen Harry laying there sleeping.

**Ginny**: "Hermione, I don't know how much longer I can pretend to be his friend."

**Ron:** "I know what you mean Gin."

**Hermione**: "Dumbledore said not much longer cause the final battle will be happening shortly."

**Ginny**: "Mione what do you think is going to happen in the final battle?"

**Hermione**: "Honestly Gin I don't know cause I don't think that Potter is strong enough."

**Ginny**: "Hey guys I'm going to go and get changed. We are almost there."

Once she left.

**Ron**: "Damn Dumbledore should be paying us more money to keep his Golden Boy alive. It's getting to be to much work."

**Hermione**: "I know Hun. He is such a fake. Especially when he pretends to care."

Harry pretends to wake up. So Hermione and Ron stop talking.

**Harry**: "Are we almost there?"

**Hermione**: "Yeah I was just about to wake you."

**Harry**: "I got to go use the bathroom and I'm going to change out of my robes."

Harry grabbed his wand and some extendable ears and heads toward the door. Once he reaches the door he drops one of the extendable ears and keeps the other end in his hand. Once he closed the compartment door he started to listen to them talk again.

**Hermione**: "Ron how many people must Dumbledore kill off so Potter will finally go fight Voldemort."

**Ron**: "I don't know he already had to kill his parents and now Sirus."

**Hermione: "**I can't believe we had had to pretend to like him. He was a murder."

Ron moves closer to Hermione and wraps his arms around her.

**Ron**: "Baby it will all be over soon anyway."

**Hermione**: "I know but I just can't stand it much longer

The compartment door opens……


	2. Starting Anew

Life isn't what it Seems

Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Last Chapter

The Compartment Doors Opens

Harry walks in the compartment and over to his trunk. He begins getting his stuff ready to go. While getting his things together he went over what he just heard. He was beyond shocked; everything he ever knew or cared about was a lie. He should have accepted Malfoy's hand instead. The only people who truly cared are dead. He wasn't mad or angry not really anyway. He just was sad and depressed because he truly had no one who cared about or so he thinks.

The train started to slow down. Harry just sat there and waited till they reached the station where he would go with the Dursleys would until he figured out what he was going to do. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

**Ron:** "Harry are you coming to the Burrows?"

**Harry:** "I don't know Ron. It's up to Dumbledore and the Dursleys. But I'll try ok."

**Ron:** "They will or we will come and get you."

**Harry:** "Ok I'll try to write you tonight but I don't know if I can."

The Train stopped and everyone got off the train and found their parents or family. Harry seeing the Dursleys. Once he got to the Dursley's house he went straight up stairs and started to think about what he should do. He stayed up till late in the night.

The Next morning Harry woke up to his uncle Vernon telling him to get up. During the night Harry figured out what he is going to do. He is going to pack all of his stuff and leave the Dursleys but first he has something to do. First he has to find somewhere to go where the order can't find him until he is ready. Then he has to go get some money. Buy a new wardrobe and change his appearance so no one can recognize him. He figured that he would write a letter to Severus. He got dressed and went down stairs to see what Vernon.

**Vernon**: "Boy we are going on vacation and you are going to stay here by yourself. If you destroy

My house I'll kill you and you're not allowed to leave the house. Keep the house clean we

will be back in two weeks."

**Harry**: "Yes Sir"

Yes Harry thought now it will be easier to go to Gringotts. After the Durleys left Harry went out side and called the Knight Bus.

**The** **Man**: "Where are you heading?"

**Harry**: "The leaky Cauldron."

**The** **Man**: "Yes Sir. Hold on tight."

Less than a few minutes later Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He went in side and asked the Bartender.

**Harry**: "How do you get into Diagon Alley?"

**Tom**: "I'll show you Mister Potter."

**Harry**: "Thanks Sir."

They go out to the ally and he watched closely as the man tapped the bricks and told him what he had to. Harry thanked Tom again. He headed straight for Gringotts where he found a Goblin by the name of Bromin.

**Bromin**:" Sir can I help you?"

**Harry**: "Yes I would like to see a list of what is in my Vaults."

**Bromin**: "Name Sir?"

**Harry**: "Harry…Harry Potter."

**Bromin**: "Ok Mr. Potter Follow me."

Harry followed him to a small room with a desk and chairs.

**Bromin**: "Mr. Potter why don't you have a seat and hand me you're key."

**Harry**: "Bromin I was wondering if I'm the only one who is allowed to use the Potter Vault?

**Bromin**: "Yes you are sir."

**Harry**: "Thanks."

Bromin left and returned in about 15 minutes with a stack of papers. He laid them on the table.

**Bromin**: "Mr. Potter here are the Potter vaults and the Black vaults."

**Harry**: "The Black vaults? Why did you bring those?"

**Bromin**: "After the death of Mr. Siros Black the vaults were to be passed on to one Mr. Harry

James Potter." Setting down the papers he had in his hands."

**Harry**: "Ok Thanks. I would like you to bring me down to both of these vaults in about a half

en hour."

Harry sat and looked over what belonged to his family. He noticed a small cottage that was located in the country side out side of London. The Cottage would make a good little home for him. Harry called in Bromin.

**Harry**: "Bromin I would like some parchment, bottle of ink, and a Quill."

**Bromin**: "Ok Mr. Potter." He left and came back very fast.

**Harry**: "Thanks." He started to write what he wanted to do. "Bromin I would like to be

brought down to the vaults now. I would also like to know where the Evan's summer

Cottage is located and if I can move in there ASAP."

**Bromin**: "Ok sir and ill get that information once we get back from the Vaults. Follow me

Mr. Potter."

Harry followed the Goblin down to where they boarded the cart and went down to the Potter vault. The Potters were one of the oldest pureblood families so their vault was way down in the bottom of Gringotts. The care came to a stop out side an old vault. Harry and Bromin got out of the cart and Bromine took the key and started to open the vault.


	3. Snapes Thoughts

Snape Thoughts

Ch. 3

Down in the Dungeons of Hogwarts sat Professor Snape. He long ago gave up trying to read the book that was in his hand. His mind kept wondering back to Potter. He didn't know what it was but something was wrong with Potter. He has been quieter the last couple months. He is either depressed or trying to hide something or both. What ever it may be it bugged him more then it should have but he couldn't help it. He decided to go to Diagon Alley and get some things before he goes to Snape Manor for the summer. He needs to stop at Gringotts to get some money. So he went to the edge of Hogwarts and apparated there. Once he got there he went and found a goblin. While looking for a goblin that could assist him he spotted the young man who has been haunting his life for the past year. Harry was walking with a goblin heading toward the vaults. Before Snape could say anything they were gone. He kept thinking what Potter is doing here alone. Still a little preoccupied he walked up to the counter and the Goblin who was behind the counter looked up.

**Goblin:** "Sir Can I help you?"

**Snape: **"Yes I'm Severus Snape and I would like to get something out of my vault."

**Goblin:** "I'm Boron and I'll take you right down. You got your key?"

**Snape:** "Yes right here." He held up his key.

**Boron:** "Follow Me."

Snape went to the Snape family vaults. Snape grab three bags of money. Then him and Boron left. Snape left Gringotts and waited out side on the street to see if he could either find Potter or see him come out. He waited for about an hour until he spotted Potter walking down the Stairs. Snape decided to follow him, Potter walked quickly toward the Leaky Cauldron. Potter then went out in to the muggle filled street. Snape lost him in the crowd so he turned around and went back into the Leaky Cauldron and then back into Diagon Alley so he could get the things he needed before going home to Snape Manor. Snape went on and got some potion ingredients and new potion book. Then he Apparated to Snape Manor but little did he know he was being watched.


	4. Finishing Business

Ch.4 Finishing at Gringotts

When they reached the vault Harry was still trying to shake the feeling of being watched. Bromin opened the vault. Then turned to Harry.

**Bromin**:"Here we are sir. There is some money bags behind you."

**Harry**: "Bromin is their anyway I can get some of this exchanged to muggle money?"

**Bromin**: "Yes we have a card that works the same way as a muggle credit card."

**Harry**:" I would really like to get one."

Harry grabbed some coins and put them in a small bag. Then followed Bromin to the cart then they went to the Black family vault. Since Harry didn't have the key Bromin had to open it and then he gave him the new key the doors opened and Harry seen mound of gold coins he grabbed some cause he wanted to mail them to Lupin even if he was just pretending to like him he loved Sirus.

**Bromin**: "Sir are you ready to go?"

**Harry**: "Yes and I would like the paper work needed to get a muggle credit card."

On their way back to the main floor Harry was looking over the list of things that were in the Potter vault and he found both muggle and wizard ones were different then normal they stated that unlike being disowned you were just able to take care of yourself.

**Harry**: "Bromin are the papers that are listed here in the vault or some where else?"

**Bromin**: "Sir they are upstairs. I'll get them when I get you the card paperwork."

Soon after they came to a stop. They got out and went through the same set of doors he went through before. Bromin led him to the same small room he was in.

**Bromin**: "Sir I'll be back shortly."

**Harry**: "Thanks Bromin."

Harry sat there and his mind started to think about what he needs to do. He needed to sign the emancipation papers. Get the deed to the cottage. Get some food and see what else the cottage needs. He also needs to get a new wardrobe and some books on defense. At that moment Bromin walked into the room.

**Bromin**: "Sir here is what you asked for."

**Harry**: "Thanks." He starts to look for the emancipation papers and the Deed to the

Cottage. "Bromin where is the paper work for the cottage?"

**Bromin**: "Sir may I see those papers." He pointed to the papers in Harry's hands.

**Harry**: "Sure Here."

He hands them to Bromin. Bromin begins to shuffle through papers. He set random ones down on the table.

**Bromin**: "Sir these papers require your signatures."

**Harry**: "Ok." He picks up the quill and reads the paper before he signs. Harry signed the

emancipation papers, the papers make it so he can get a money card, and last the

paper that turned the cottage into his name. After he was finished he handed the

papers to Bromin. Bromin handed him a plastic card.

**Bromin**: "Here is your card Mr. Potter. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

**Harry**: "Yes I was wondering if you can reach the cottage by muggle and wizard

transportation."

**Bromin**: "Yes if you decide to use the Knight Bus just say the Evan's Cottage. If you

take the Muggle way they just give the driver the address and he will take you

there."

**Harry**: " Thanks. I guess I'm done here."

Bromin and Harry left the room and headed toward the entry hall. Harry walked out of Gringotts and got the instant feeling of being watched again. So he hurried toward the Leaky Cauldron. He walked straight through and in to Muggle London. The street was crowded so he turned around and noticed Snape looking very disturbed and looking around for someone. Than Snape turned around and headed back in to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry decided to go look at the Cottage. He called for a cab and gave the driver the address. They drove about 20 minutes until they reached a road leading into a clearing where there was a small red cottage. Harry got out of the cab and paid the driver. Then he walked up to the front of the Cottage and unlocked the front door. The door slowly opened revealing….


	5. Chapter 5

Snape apparated to the front door of the Snape Manor. Severus opened the door and went in little did he know he was being followed. Under normal circumstances Severus would have felt that he was being followed but today his mind was too preoccupied with Potter.

**Snape:** "Zinci!"

**Zinci:** "Yes, Master Snape?"

**Snape:** "Zinci I want you to take my packages and unpack them. Then I want you to make a light lunch."

**Zinci: **"Yes Sir, Is there anything else?"

**Snape:** "No Zinci, That would be all."

(Zinci Disappears with a "pop".)

Snape heads toward the living room to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey and starts to think about why Potter would be in Gringotts alone. He was beginning to get frustrated because he couldn't get Potter off of his mind. Than he heard a voice that sounded like his deceased mother saying "You will know my son." Snape was startled out of his day dream when Zinci "Popped" back in the room to inform him of lunch is being done.

**Zinci: **"Sir did I startle you? Lunch is being done. Where would you like to be eating?

**Snape:** "No not really just lost in my thoughts. I would like lunch out by the lake Zinci."

Snape walked through the house toward the backdoor and toward the small lake that is located in the middle of the manor. As soon as Snape sat down at the table by the lake an elf with blue eyes appeared with a tray carrying his lunch.

**Snape: **"That would be all Bin.'

Bin disappeared and left Severus alone to think while he ate. Didn't take long and Severus's mind began to wander back to Harry. What is going on? The look on his face when he was standing there wasn't a look that Severus was used to seeing on the young Gryffindor. He looked so sad and hurt. Severus was lost in his thoughts for longer than he thought. When he did manage to find his way out of his thoughts it was well into the afternoon.

**Snape:** "Bin. (Bin popped in) You may come and take the dishes. I am Finished."

**Bin:** "Yes sir."

He had so much stuff to do. So he hurried in to the house to get some work done but he still couldn't get his mind off of Harry Potter. So he before he could talk himself out of it he apparated to Private Drive. He walked out of the ally to see a yellow cab stop outside # 4 Private Drive the door opened to reveal….

To Be continued….


End file.
